Ladrona
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Solo recordando nuestros pasados y viendo nuestros placeres sabremos cuales fuero nuestros errores. -esto es un pincet o MabelxDipper si no te gusta el tema te invito a retirarte. Pero si es lo contrario espero que les guste-
1. Chapter 1

**Alerta: esto es un pincet o MabelxDipper si no te gusta el tema te invito a retirarte.**

 **Pero si es lo contrario espero que les guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a SU autor.**

 **pero la historia si es mía**

 **gracias por leer.**

* * *

 _ **"se derraman más lagrimas por plegarías atendidas que por las no atendidas- Santa Teresa de Jesus"**_

 _ **prologo**_

Solo recordando nuestros pasados y viendo nuestros placeres sabremos cuales fuero nuestros errores.

Mi error fue corresponder a tu amor.

Tu error fue decirme que me amabas.

Ambos errores dieron un cruel pero hermoso Fruto.

~juro no volver a verte~

~ juro que te encontrare~

Dos juramentos contradictorios.

Dos personas iguales-desiguales.

Algo en común, y un destino cruel(autora) que juega con ellos...

* * *

bien nueva historia pincet

espero que sea de su agrado.. y un cosa mas

el Consover que hice ¿en serio se molestan tanto por que no esta en su categoría?

las razones por la que lo puse en una categoria normal y no en Consovert es por que a esa categoría casi nadie le hace caso y amm un anime cruzado con una caricatura... bien digamos que no es muy bien aceptado.. pero si tanto les molesta entonces lo meteré en su categoría consover si resivo mas de 3 RW diciendo que lo meta en esa categoría yo lo meteré en su respectiva categoría

gracias por leer :D

un besaso y hasta la proxima...


	2. Chapter 2

**Alerta: esto es un pincet o MabelxDipper si no te gusta el tema te invito a retirarte.**

 **Pero si es lo contrario espero que les guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a SU autor.**

 **pero la historia si es mía**

 **gracias por leer.**

* * *

Capítulo I

 _ **"ahora puedo ver como todo se hace pedazos ante mis ojod- Ian Curtís"**_

En el baño de la escuela había dos chicas y una de ellas tenia en las manos un sobre.

 **\- trae eso** \- grito la amiga ya cansada de que la otra no hiciera nada.

Después de abrir el sobre empezó a leer pero era lenguaje medico y ella difícilmente entendió.

- **¿y bien**?- pregunto la amiga que esperaba el resultado.

La otra leyó una y otra vez gasta que por fin le entro en la cabeza la única frece importante.

 **'Positivo, tersera semana de gestación '**

Si bien para ella era difícil ver aquel resultado que no era suyo.. para la 'madre' que aun no lo sabia debía ser un golpe mas duro y difícil de a similar

- **felicidades... Mab's eres mamá... según esto... tres semanas.** \- termino de decir Glenda a Mabel. La cual no sabía si reír, llorar o tirarse por la ventana o gritarle a ' _él'_ que serian padres.

 **-¿ le dirás?**

 **-claro que si-** o al menos eso tenía planeado.

Ambas chicas estaban en el baño de la escuela u salieron de ahí, ambas se dirigieron al partió de la escuela y es que con 15 años no se podía hacer mucho en aquella escuela en Oregon.

Ambas estaban comiendo cuando escucharon ruidos extraños.

Ambas se habían apartado de la escuela.

Gran error.

Ahí escondidos en el armario del conserje ruidos nada apropiados salían.

- **quieres frustrar los-**

 **\- si no quiero pensar en mi problema ahora...**

Ambas chicas se levantaron y abrieron la puerta del armario para en centrarse con Candy y Dipper.

Ella no dijo nada solo suspiro y se fue.

Al llegar a la cabaña del misterio ella se encerró en su cuarto y lloró mares.

Era de noche todos dormían.

Dipper había llegado unas horas después que Mabel pero esta no abrió la puerta y tuvo que dormir en el sillón.

Mabel tomo una pequeña maleta y empaco todo lo que podía en este. Hizo una pequeña carta para sus tíos y tutores y una carta para Dipper y esta la escondió en su almohada.

Abrió la ventana, ato un extremo de la cuerda y bajo.

Al llegar al piso tomo sus cosas y corrió a la casa de quien la esperaba para irse de ahí.

Al la mañana siguiente los tres Pines estaban sorprendidos por la carta que les había dejado su sobrina y hermana.

 ** _Queridos tíos Stanley y Stanford._**

 ** _Siento mucho irme de esta forma pero en serio no puedo seguir mas aquí._**

 ** _¿la razón?_**

 ** _Simple me enamore de un imposible, se que me dirían "queda te y lucha por el" o en su defecto. " olvida-lo y has tu vida" Pero qué pasa cuando esa persona la ves todos los días y todas las noches, ¿cómo puedes olvidar a esa persona y estar siempre cerca?_**

 ** _Perdonen me por irme de esta manera pero era la única forma para olvidar lo gracias No se preocupen estaré bien._**

 ** _Con Amor Mabel Pines..._**

Después de leer por varios minutos ninguno comprendió y decidieron llamar a los padres de las amigas de Mabel y a las amigas mismas.

\- **entonces**...- dijeron los Tíos de Mabel al tener a las amigas de esta.

- **lo siento señor Pines pero yo acabo de llegar de un viaje de Europa. Sabia que Mabel estaba enamorada y asta donde sabia el le correspondía** \- si Pacífica Noroeste sabia de las locuras de Mabel y aunque ella había tratado de que ella entrara en razón fue inútil y no pudo hacer nada y ahora en esos momentos quería gritarles a los tíos de Mabel el 'porque' de que ella se aya ido pero le prometió a Mabel no rebelar su ubicación. **\- pero veo que para el solo fue una calentura-** escupió con veneno aquellas frases y solo tres personas captaron la indirecta.

 **\- lo siento pero Mabel y yo discutimos, no en tiendo por que se fue.** \- dijo lo mas hipócritamente Candy. Algo que hizo que Glenda se exasperará.

 **\- ¡que no entiendes! -** reclamó- **tu eres la culpable de que ella tomara aquella decisión...**

 **\- Glenda calla te... -** atajó Pacífica.

\- **Mabel, esta bien regresara cuando este lista**.- dijo Glenda.

- **sabes donde esta?** \- preguntó Dipper algo esperanzado.

\- **no, ella solo dijo que se iba a marchar cuando saliéramos de la escuela... que no soportaba estar aquí pues le recordaba lo que ocurrió con sus padres, y que deseaba 'amar y ser amada'**

Todos quedaron en silencio, no sabían que hacer o a quien recurrir. Para esas horas Mabel seria imposible de rastrear.

 _¿donde estas Mabel? -_ era el pensamiento de los familiares y la ex-amiga de esta.

 _Espero que sepas lo que haces -_ ese era el pensamiento de Pacífica y Glenda.

 _Juro encontrarte -_ era el pensamiento de Dipper Pines.

Mientras todo eso pasaba en un autobús...

Una chica odía no poder evitar derramar lágrimas. Pues no se había despedido de nadie mas que de dos personas.

 **\- no llores pequeña** \- ella volteo y vio a un chico de cabellos Rubios y un ojo tapado por un parche y el ojo descubierto era color Amarillo.

 **\- je, es tan fácil decirlo.**

 **\- lo se, pero pienso que chicas tan lindas como tu no deben llorar.**

 **\- si supiera..**.- susurro ella y voltio su mirada a la ventana.

 **\- lo se todo, pequeña estrella fugas-** al escuchar aquellas palabras ella voltio a ver a su acompañante y lo miro entre sorprendida y con miedo- **mi nombre es Cipher, Bill Cipher... un placer verte de nuevo Mabel Pines..**

* _-*-*-*-* Mabel *-*-*-*-*_

 _Si al principió cuando Glenda me dijo 'Felicidades' no sabía si reír o llorar._

 _Al salir de ahí e irnos a nuestro rincón oímos ruidos realmente extraños... pero para una Virgen. Si ahí en pleno armario estaban teniendo sexo, así que decidimos 'interrumpir' ja, quien diría que me encontraría con Candy y con 'él' yo me fui sin decir nada a la cabaña del misterio._

 _¿como había terminado viviendo ahí?_

 _Simple. Un accidente. Mis padres se habían muerto en un accidente y al ser menor de edad mi hermano y yo fuimos entregados al familiar más cercano es decir al tío Stanford._

 _Me encerré en mi cuarto. No baje para nada y solo hice dos llamada a dos chicas a Pacífica Noroeste y a Glenda._

 _Al entrar la madrugada y con unas cuantas cosas listas me salí de la cabaña por la ventana._

 _Al llegar al sendero encontré a Pacífica y ella me llevo a su mansión, ahí ya estaba Glenda y entre las dos me ayudaron, pintaron mi cabello y mi me pusieron unos pupilentes y unas gafas enormes._

 _Al llegar a la estación me despedí de ellas y me subí al primer autobús que me llevara lejos de Gravity Falls, quien diría que me encontraría con uno de los peores dominios que hay y que tengo la desdicha/dicha de conocer, si alado de mi se encontraba Bill Cipher en forma humana._

* * *

 _Hasta aquí que tal... quien será el papá de ese bebé. Je lo se demaciado obvio._

 _Nos vemos hasta la próxima_


	3. Chapter 3 (maratón 1?)

**Alerta: esto es un pincet o MabelxDipper si no te gusta el tema te invito a retirarte.**

 **Pero si es lo contrario espero que les guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a SU autor.**

 **pero la historia si es mía**

 **gracias por leer.**

* * *

Maratón 1/?

Primer mes y una semana fuera de casa

*Mabel*

 _Había pasado una semana desde que me fui de Gravity Falls, no voy a mentir extrañaba a mis tíos, amigas y sobre todo a Dipper. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás._

\- bien vamos primero al ginecólogo y después a comprar ropa. - _dice_ _mi ahora_ _cuñada Aoko._

\- pero no tengo para pagarles.- _digo y ella me sonríe,_ _ha veces_ _me recuerda a como yo_ _solía_ _ser._

\- no te preocupes, el servicio viene como pago a Bill. - _si ella era una chica agradable y hasta cierto punto me agradaba, y ahora ella y su marido se_ _hacían_ _cargo de mi y de Bill._

 _-_ de acuerdo- _suspire-_ pero la próxima yo pago.

\- tranquila, cuando empieces a ganar dinero hablamos ¿si? Ahora trae a Bill y vámonos.

-de acuerdo- _salí directo a la habitación de Bill_ _y este_ _estaba leyendo un cuento_ _infantil_ _._

\- Bill vamos, tenemos que comprar ropa. - _interrump_ _í_ _su 'lectura'_

-Mabel, ¿es chiste? Este libro es de un niño un mocoso que no sabe nada y yo soy un demonio... que sabe todo- _reprochó_

-tienes un cuerpo de un niño de 3 años. Ahora se ' _buen niño_ ' guarda eso y vamos de compras

\- pero. ok.. tengo sueño.

\- ahora eres un niño de se 3 años Bill, tienes que dormir, pero ahora vamos a comprar.

\- ok... ya qué

 _Recuerdo._

 _\- ¿adonde_ _vamos_ _? Bill,_ _dime_ _._

 _\- bien_ _Mabel_ _, hace un tiempo un chico me_ _invocó_ _, fue poco después que ustedes me derrotaron yo le di lo que el_ _quería_ _a cambio_ _de que_ _cuidará_ _de ti..._

 _\- ¿ya_ _sabías_ _que esto iba a pasar?_

 _\- si y no, veras_ _sabía_ _que tu te_ _escaparías_ _de tu casa, pero no_ _sabía_ _que tu y Pino bueno ya sabes... y menos que tu quedaras en ese estado._

 _Después de eso me llevo con dos chicos, un chico llamado Kaito Kuroba y una chica llamada Aoko_ _Nakamori_ _._

-hey Mabel despierta. - _me saco de mi_ _ensoñación_ _._

-lo ciento me perdí en mis recuerdos. - _susurré y tome a Bill de la mano y nos subimos al carro._

\- bien primero vamos con un ginecólogo, y ya la saque la cita con uno el es amigo de la familia así que a el le podremos explicar lo que a pasado.- _dijo muy alegre Aoko, ella era una castaña de cabellos algo alborotados, sus ojos son azules y tiene 20 años, y ella es Japonesa._

\- de acuerdo. - _dije mientras veía por la ventana._

 ** _te_ _extrañó_ _pero juro no volver_ _a verte_**

* * *

 **En la cabaña del misterio.**

 _Dipper._

 _Estoy frustrado, no me concentró y solo quiero matar al imbécil que esconde a Mabel._

 _No he tenido noticias de ella en una semana,_ _UNA_ _... para estas fechas ella ya debió regresar, pues no es la primera vez que lo hace, pero ahora ella tal vez cuenta con la ayuda de alguien y juro que cuando la encuentre... bien a el le rompo la cara y a ella la encierro a 4 candados._

 _¿donde estas_ _mi_ _linda Mabel?_

 _¿quien te tiene?_

 _Durante todo este tiempo la policía a estado buscándole pero no la encuentran._

 ** _Mab's_ _vuelve mi..._**

* * *

 **Con Mabel.**

-Bien esa es la historia. - _dije al doctor y el me miro_ _seriamente_ _._

-señorita... ¿bien sabe por que el Incesto no es permitido?- _me_ _preguntó_ _, yo sabia que no era bien visto por la_ _sociedad_ _, que las personas que '_ _practicábamos_ _' el incesto eramos tachados de a locos por esas_ _preferencias_ _._

\- no muy bien.- _dije en un_ _susurro_

\- vera, ha beses tenemos enfermedades que por si solas no se dan, en los gemelos, mellizos o hermanos tienen esas enfermedades y las probabilidad y el riesgo que de el bebe nazca con dichas enfermedades es demasiado alta.

-¿que puedo hacer?- _me asuste al oír eso_

\- bien primero que nada te are un chequeó completo. En el te voy a evaluar, tu salud si estas en condiciones, por que el riesgo se a triplicado,

\- ¿que quiere decir?- _pregunté_ _... por favor, que no me_ _obligue_ _a abortar..._

\- chica, tienes 15 años vas a cumplir 16 eres una niña y tu cuerpo se esta desarrollando y eso complica un poco tu salud y la del bebe y ahora se a complicado mas por estar embarazada de tu hermano...

 _Tengo miedo... y mucho._

 _Mi_ _bebé_ _no quiero perder lo._


End file.
